


Victory, mr. Impostor

by picasonya



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picasonya/pseuds/picasonya
Summary: В упор глядя фактам в лицо, ты предпочёл игнорировать правду.
Relationships: green/orange
Kudos: 3





	Victory, mr. Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> Местоимения он используются здесь только ввиду отсутствия в нашем языке совершенно нейтральных (и нужных мне в этой ситуации) местоимений. Я воспринимаю плееров как каких-то бесполых существ, не имеющих ни женских, ни мужских характеристик. Поэтому стоит жанр не слэш или фемслеш или гет.
> 
> Кстати я в твиттере: https://twitter.com/picasonya

За плечом, спрятав голову в песок, в груде обломков и с искарёженными двигателями лежал блестящий в свете мутной звезды The Skeld. Зелёный не знал, как называется местное солнце, и есть ли у него вообще название — а не набор латинских букв и цифр, вроде GR-2en WAS-the-IMpostor1.

Оранжевый упрямо зазывал его.

«Пойдём, я вижу, там что-то блестит, должно быть, озеро!»

«Там есть вода!»

«Ну же, вдвоём не так скучно».

Вскинув руку надо лбом, Оранжевый щурился и глядел вдаль, пытаясь не потерять из виду сверкающее пятно. С каждым шагом его уверенность становилась всё меньше, а дыхание всё тяжелее, потому что шли они уже километра три, а пятно не приближалось. Ни на фут.

**Помощь с Полюса должна была прибыть уже после второго убитого. Цель — запугать и ослабить экипаж Скелда — была выполнена, но ни через день, ни через два, ни даже через три с Полюса никто не прилетел. Зелёный пробовал рацию — каналы оборвали, частота не настраивалась, и даже после нескольких часов в радиорубке в попытках найти нужную частоту не получалось н и ч е г о. Они его бросили. Они обманули обманщика, они обыграли игрока,  
 _они предали предателя._**

**И, чёрт, может быть, он бы и остановился на Фиолетовом и Голубом, и не стал бы пускаться во все тяжкие, перерезая глотки, сворачивая шеи и застреливая каждого члена экипажа The Skeld, которые остались с ним в кабине наедине.**

**Но нет.**

**Он был _слишком_ раздосадован, чтобы дать своей злости сожрать только его.**

Ноги уже начали уставать. По лбу Оранжевого крупными каплями струился пот, и от усталости он теперь дышал через рот, вдыхая кислород крупными порциями.

— Ещё немного, — улыбнулся Оранжевый, мельком глядя на Зелёного через плечо. — Оно вон за тем холмом.

Улыбка тут же смылась, едва он отвернулся, и Зелёный сглотнул то, чего у него уже почти не было — вязкая и горькая слюна, на вкус, как земной песок.

**Оранжевого, казалось, убить было труднее всего. Он обычно отвечал за реакторы, поэтому, увидеть его в Электрической, копающимся в проводах в совершенном одиночестве, было удивительно до крайности. Удивительно до того момента, пока пьянящее предвкушение от ощущения тёплой крови между пальцев не заслонило Зелёному глаза.**

**— О, Зелёный, это ты...**

**Он не отрывался от медных проволочек, а потом заглянул в кейс с инструментами, не оборачиваясь.**

**Блеснувшее в руке лезвие вибрировало угрозой, но почему-то**

**почему-то Зелёный начал его слушать.**

**— Подай мне, пожалуйста, моток изоленты. Он укатился у меня.**

**Зелёный обернулся. И правда — в углу валялась зелёная изолента (что странно. проводов такого цвета в этом щитке не было). Он бросил взгляд в угол, потом на кинжал, потом на Оранжевого. Тот что-то напевал себе под нос, обрезая кусачками стяжку медной проволоки.**

**Зелёный вложил в его руку моток изоленты.**

— О, нет.

Оранжевый схватился правой рукой за волосы на макушке, прерывисто выдыхая.

— Чёрт, нет, нет, нет! Этого не может быть!

Зелёный не мог ничего сделать с тем, что встал как истукан, когда Оранжевый упал на колени своего запыленного скафандра и начал лихорадочно ощупывать пространство перед собой.

— Что это такое, что это, что это, что...

— Это слюда. Слюдяное озеро. 

Зелёный посмотрел на него. Оранжевый смотрел на него из-за плеча, сгорбившись.

— Поэтому оно блестит?

— Да.

**Голову свинцом залила тяжёлая боль. Оранжевый чувствовал на своём лице лёгкие похлопывания.**

**— Вставай. Оранжевый, давай... Ты же живой. Ты дышишь, вот, я же вижу...**

**— Белый, прекрати. Даже если он слышит, он не сможет тебе ответить сейчас.**

**— Нет, смотри, он очнулся!**

**Яркий свет бил в глаза.**

**— Что... Случилось?**

**— Это мы хотим спросить тебя, _что_ случилось.**

**Чёрный смотрел на него, скрестив руки.**

**— Скорее всего ты упал в обморок, когда увидел, как Жёлтого убили. Я бы тоже не выдержал такого.**

**Оранжевый увидел, как Белый задрожал.**

**— Жёлтый...**

**Точно. В его голове моментально появились яркие всполохи — он тестировал реактив, жидкость красного цвета, и в комнате оказались ещё два человека. Жёлтый и... И кто? Оранжевый помнил, что за жёлтым цветом шёл красный — нож торчал из его брюшной части. А кто стоял позади?..**

**— Чёрный нашёл Жёлтого и тебя. Сначала мы подумали, что он убил вас обоих.**

**Чёрный не спускал с Оранжевого сурового взгляда.**

**Белый? Это был Белый? Нет, тогда почему он о нём так беспокоился сейчас? Чёрный? В таком случае почему он не убил его следом за Жёлтым? Или если не Чёрный — то всё равно, почему?**

**Повисла гудящая тишина.**

**— Мы выбросили Лаймового. Он оказался не предателем.**

**Оранжевый закрыл глаза.**

Костюм Оранжевого почти сливался с железистым грунтом экзопланеты.

— У меня есть немного воды с корабля. Хочешь?

Он протянул Зелёному термозащитную жестяную флягу. Зелёный покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо.

«Пожалуйста, оставь себе».

— Ну ладно.

Когда он пил, пара прозрачных капель с его подбородка сорвалась на пыльную охро-красную землю, причудливо кучкуясь и смешиваясь с частичками пыли.

— Надо было идти на прикладную геологию. Может, и не пришлось бы тащиться... — Оранжевый вскинул взгляд на дисплей часов на его руке, будто в неуверенности сверяясь с данными, — Двенадцать километров от корабля. Хотя какая разница.

Зелёный сел рядом с ним. Между их плечами оказалось не больше фута.

— Он всё равно разрушен.

Они молчали минут десять.

— Нужно вернуться. Там должны были остаться запасы еды и воды, — фраза оказалась непривычно длинной для Зелёного.

— Они запечатаны в герметичных контейнерах.

— И что?

— А то, что ими заведовал Белый. И ключ-карта от контейнеров была у него, но мы забыли её забрать, когда выбрасывали его. Я даже не смог посмотреть, был ли он самозванцем.

У Зелёного в горле что-то задрожало. Неужели Оранжевый до сих пор...?

— Я до конца... До конца надеялся, что перестану чувствовать эту пустоту. Что прибьюсь к кому-нибудь, и одиночество испарится. 

Зелёный повернул голову на помрачневшего астронавта. Оранжевый выглядел печальным.

— Мы потеряли всё, — Оранжевый упёр голову в сложённые на коленях руки. — Даже то, чего у нас не было.

**Если честно, то Зелёный был очень удивлён, что Скелд работал с экипажем в количестве пяти человек. Такие корабли, как Скелд, были рассчитаны на семь человек минимум — меньшему количеству просто-напросто не справиться.**

**Когда второй двигатель был отключён, потому что стал аварийным, они начали разрабатывать маршрут до ближайшей экзопланеты.**

**— Нам повезёт, если приемлемые условия для жизни будут там круглый год, а не зимой или летом, или днём или ночью. Очень сильно повезёт.**

**Красный никогда не отличался оптимистичностью. Может, поэтому Зелёный задушит его вперёд Синего.**

**— Вот увидишь, всё будет нормально.**

**Оранжевый попытался приободрить его, похлопав по плечу.**

**Красный поднял уголки губ.**

**Через два дня их осталось трое.**

Зелёный встал с кирпичной земли и стряхнул с себя пыль.

Оранжевый посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Мутное "солнце" освещало протянутую руку в зелёном скафандре. Он взял её и встал. А через секунду ответил на молчаливое объятие.

— Нам нельзя грустить, — собственный голос казался Зелёному чужим.

— Знаю.

— Ты же знал, что такое могло случиться.

— Знал.

— Ты знал, на что шёл [решив пойти на корабль].

— Знал.

Зелёный почувствовал, как Оранжевый склонил голову. Он начинал понимать.

Зелёный сделал глубокий вдох.

— Хочешь, расскажу, как всё было?

Оранжевый выдохнул ответ в его плечо.

— Хочу.


End file.
